And The Thousand Natural Shocks
by NamelessSaint
Summary: There is only one thing that would make the White Queen break her vows, and the moment happens when Alice reveals her reason for returning to Underland. In Three Acts. ***Warning*** This story mentions the rape of a main character and its aftermath.
1. The Frazzled Ends

The Frazzled Ends

It was abnormally quiet, the sounds of the usual night creatures muted, or silent altogether. She walked on the long stone path that led to the gates of Marmoreal, her legs shaky, the effort it cost to stay upright tearing at her soul. The trees sighed a little as she passed them, their soft, pink petals falling at her feet in the hopes of easing her steps just a little. She squeezed her eyes shut for the briefest moment, and stopped moving altogether, as her emotions slowly percolated to the surface, bringing a grief so horrible that she had to bend over and vomit on the pristine white stones. A sob escaped her soft pink lips and she fell to her knees and clutched her stomach. And this is how Alice Kingsleigh returned to Underland, after being gone for a year and two months.

* * *

The White Queen was on the couch in her private sitting room, a small antechamber off her parlor in her private chambers, and reading a book that Tarrant had given her for her birthday. A small fire burned in the fireplace and brought warmth that was gratefully welcomed by the Queen, as her heart these days was troubled.

A small knock at the door startled her, and she turned towards the door. "Yes?"

The door opened and one of her ladies in waiting poked her head in. "I was wondering if you will be needing anything before I retire, your Majesty?"

Mirana smiled, weakly. "No, but if you would send for McTwisp I would be exceedingly grateful."

The Lady nodded. "Of course, your Majesty."

When the door was closed she returned to her book and gazed at the words, and then realized she had been looking at the same page for over an hour, so vexed was her mind. _Mirana…Mirana…what is the matter with you?_

Again, a quiet knock, only, this one was close to the floor. McTwisp opened the door and padded into the small room. He hopped onto the arm of the couch and stared at the fire. "It's midnight, my Queen, and once more am called into your chambers."

Mirana put the book down and turned towards her friend. "How many nights?"

"I don't know, maybe twenty—maybe more than that."

"Do you know what I did today?"

The rabbit's whiskers twitched. "No, but I'm sure you'll tell me."

"I sat with my advisors all day looking over plans for a new bridge at Witzend." The Queen turned around and slumped on her couch.

"So your day wasn't a complete waste?"

The Queen slowly turned her head and eyed the rabbit. "Nivens…"

"If you're expecting an apology you won't get it, my Queen." The rabbit hopped towards the fireplace to warm his paws. "You make me stay up with you for hours, and then expect me to put in a full day's work."

"As do I, my friend."

McTwisp eyed his Queen. "Yes, sorry, I know." Once his paws were warmed, he hopped onto the couch, and snuggled up to Mirana. "I wish you would tell me what troubles your heart, my Queen."

Mirana smiled down on the furry creature, secure next to her. "I just feel like I was meant for so much more than this."

"More than being a Queen?"

"No, no. I have always known that my destiny was to rule Underland, and take care of its people." She sat up abruptly. "Want to go to the cellars?"

The rabbit sat up as the Queen did. "Are you referring to the wine cellar? I'm sorry, my Queen, but I don't feel like watching you drink yourself into a stupor another night."

Mirana tilted her head. "I could order you to the cellars."

The rabbit's whiskers twitched again. "You wouldn't, would you? Why don't you ask Tarrant?"

The Queen looked to the fire. "Because he's a sullen drunk, and cries too easily, and I don't feel like taking care of him."

"You cry easily, too." McTwisp looked to Mirana, before hopping to the door. "Is there anything else, my Queen?"

"No."

"Shall I send tea?"

"No, I'll get if myself." She looked down the moment the words flew past her lips, and regretted the harshness to her tone. But the rabbit had already left.

* * *

She got up and wiped at her mouth with her sleeve, and put one foot out in front of her, and then another until she was moving forward again. She passed a chirping cricket, and was grateful for the sound of it, as it drowned the banter in her head, the self-recrimination of a dozen "if only's." _If only I did this…If only I could have known…_ The voice persisted, and she wanted to bash her own head with a plank to silence the inner monologue. But it kept her moving, in the hopes that each step forward would be another step away from the unwelcomed thoughts. The trees leaned slightly towards her as she passed them, and lowered their branches in sympathy. Alice lowered her head and realized that somehow they knew, these magical trees in her Wonderland knew of what happened to her and were offering her their empathy. She wondered if the inhabitants of Marmoreal would be able to do the same, as she had no desire to recount to anyone the real reason for her abrupt return.

She reached the front door and was welcomed by a sentry, a single White Knight who recognized her immediately. "Champion Alice Kingsleigh? I was not told to expect you on my watch!"

Alice wrapped her coat around her in an attempt to hide. "Do not worry, I did not know myself until tonight."

"I will announce you immediately!"

"No!"

The knight recoiled. "I'm sorry if I—"

Alice reached out and briefly touched his arm. "No, I will just make my way in without fanfare, if that is alright with you?"

"Of course, Lady Alice. You do not need my permission." He opened the large wooden doors, and Alice quietly entered Marmoreal.

* * *

The White Queen slowly made her way down the darkened corridors of her castle, nodding to the occasional guard that she passed, and found herself in her kitchen, where the night cook was brewing a large pot of tea.

He turned to her as she entered, and bowed at the waist. "Good evening, your Majesty. Your usual cup of tea?"

Mirana smiled. "Yes, if you wouldn't mind." She noticed that the cook was using the large pot for the tea, and not the night one. "Is there anyone else up at this hour?"

"Yes, my Queen. The Captains of your Knights are in the lower Meeting Hall with your usual Advisors." He poured the Queen's tea and then added a generous portion of whiskey.

The Queen nodded. "Ah, yes, I forgot—the Quarterly meeting." She secretly wondered

if she had made any promises to attend.

The cook looked up. "And they want food, at this hour! What's a cook to do?" He returned to his work and Mirana watched him for a moment.

"But I thought you liked the late night shift?"

"I'm sorry for complaining, your Majesty." He looked up suddenly. "May I get you anything else, my Queen?"

Mirana shook her head. "No, no thank you." She smiled at the man before taking her tea with her.

* * *

Alice appreciated the empty corridors, the silent halls, and just walked, not really sure where she was going. A few knights passed her, but they just smiled and nodded, as if her presence in Underland wasn't unusual. After awhile she halted at the doors to the great Throne Room. She tugged at the giant metal doors and they creaked as they opened, and Alice cringed on the inside, silently holding her breath, and hoping no one noticed.

It was dark except for the moonlight filtering through the clearstory windows. She entered and closed the doors behind her and then walked through the columned room, perhaps really seeing it for the first time. Her time in this room was brief on her second trip to Underland, and she barely remembered anything from it, as her vision at the time as taken by another image, one more delightful to behold. Alice made her way to the Armor of Underland and stopped to stare at it. There was a single large candle in front of it, burning a strange white light. She looked closer at the armor, and noticed that it looked the same way that it did after her battle with the Jabberwock. The cracks were evident.

_Like the frazzled ends of my sanity…_

And the blood that once covered it had long since caked and flaked away, leaving only a small dusting of its particles on the dented surface. She took the Vorpal sword from the outstretched hands and tested its weight. It did not seem as heavy as it did all those many months ago, as if the slaying of foul creature had unburdened it somehow. She shifted the blade in her hands and turned it many times until she had turned it so now the blade was touching her chest. Alice watched her hands move of their own accord, fascinated that they seemed to be trying to pull the blade into her.

"Alice!"

Alice's body jumped at the scream, and the sword fell from her hands and clanged loudly on the marble floor. She turned to see the White Queen, at the other end of the great Throne Room, a cup of tea in her hand.

Mirana gaped at the image before her, and, at first, thought herself in a dream. But the young woman had jumped when she screamed. The cup fell from her hand and splintered into pieces, and so did her heart at the vision before her—Alice, and yet not Alice, at least, not the Alice that she had remembered.

Mirana ran to her Champion, holding up her skirts as not to fall. When she reached Alice the girl just stood there—no greeting or cheerful smile in return. The Queen's smile vanished when she saw empty look in her Champion's eyes. "Alice?"

Alice looked up into the eyes of her Queen and knew for the first time since her arrival that she was indeed back in Underland. She started to reach out but then withdrew her hand abruptly. "Your Majesty." Her tone was flat.

Mirana noticed that Alice was wrapped in a coat that was obviously too big for her. "Are you alright, Alice?"

Alice withdrew her eyes and stared at the floor. "I…I don't want to talk at the moment."

The Queen continued to stare and a million questions flitted about her. _Why was Alice here, in the middle of the night, and looking so defeated?_ "What can I do for you, my Champion?"

Alice's head snapped up, and for the briefest moment a feral intensity emanated from her. "I am not a Champion!"

Mirana recoiled, and took a step back. "I'm sorry…Alice, what has happened to you?"

"What has happened to me?" Alice repeated the words but said nothing beyond them. And then, in a move so fast, she reached to the floor and grabbed the Vorpal sword and held it out in front of her, as if driving at an enemy. "Don't you dare touch me!"

And now the Queen was frightened, but not for herself, but for Alice, because she looked like she was about to break. Without thinking she lunged forward and pushed the blade aside, tackling Alice as she did, causing them to fall on the hard cold floor. Alice fell hard and her head impacted on the marble floor, sending her unconscious immediately.

Mirana landed on her side, her skirts absorbing most of the hard blow, and her crown went scraping across the floor. She grunted and then pulled Alice towards her. She sat up, a bit shaken, and then hurriedly shouted, hoping that someone would hear her.

"Help, help! Someone, please help me!"

* * *

Alice drifted slowly from the unconscious realm to the waking world and opened her eyes, blinking rapidly as she did. The first thing she noticed was that she was lying on a bed and that the back of her head hurt, but not unbearably so. She groaned a bit and then turned her head from side to side, noticing that the White Queen was sitting next to the bed and that she appeared to be asleep. Alice groaned again and ran a hand over her face.

Mirana looked up from her chair and looked at her Champion, still wrapped in the large coat. "How are you feeling?"

Alice turned her head again and regarded the Queen. "I'm sorry if I scared you."

The Queen nodded slowly. "I had you brought to the Champion's bedroom—is that alright with you?"

Alice turned her head and stared at the ceiling, and then felt—a twinge of regret—that in her carelessness she had unhinged the Queen. She looked down at herself and noticed that she was still wrapped in the large coat. She looked back at the Queen, her eyes trying to convey a sense of gratitude, that her condition had not been—violated. They held each other's gaze, a communication passing between them from the heart, and not words.

But Alice broke the gaze and felt the—desecration keenly. "May I have a bath, your—my Queen?"

Mirana's head fell and the tears flowed unbidden, a chasm had been breached, a connection, though small, sealed. "Yes, of course. Anything you need is yours."

Alice sat up but then reeled, and Mirana was at her side at an instant. Alice leaned against the older woman and let her vision return to her. "Did I hit my head on something?"

Mirana remained stilled, and did not attempt to touch her Champion, as she did not feel that Alice wanted to be. "You hit your head in the Throne Room, I had a knight bring you here." Alice continued to lean into her body and she inhaled the sweet perfume that was Alice. "I didn't leave your side…I wanted to make sure your woke up."

Alice closed her eyes and leaned all her weight on the Queen, and felt a small twinge in her heart again, but she slammed it back to the recesses of her being. "Please, point me in the direction of the bath."

The Queen turned her head towards the other end of the room. "Over behind that door." When Alice got up she grieved the loss of the Queen's warmth.

"Thank you, my Queen." Alice staggered towards the door yet felt dizzy again, and soon felt the steady arm of the Queen, as she wrapped it around her and led her to the door.

Alice tried to smile, but just couldn't. "May I be alone?"

"Anything, Alice, alright?" Mirana looked down on the smaller woman and tried to express with her eyes what her voice could not, her love.

But Alice did not meet her gaze and quietly went through the door without looking back.

Alice leaned heavily on the door once it was closed and finally let the coat fall from her shoulders. Then she looked down at the tattered state her clothes were in. Her shirt ripped, buttons missing, her skirt ripped as well and the blood—a small cry escaped her lips at the sight of the blood. It brought back the memory, the horror, and she pushed herself off the door and stumbled a few steps before falling on her knees and letting out a piercing wail.

The door slammed open and Mirana rushed into the room, falling at Alice's side, her eyes raking over her Champion. She noticed the state of Alice's clothes and the blood on her skirt and her heart broke. "Please, Alice, tell me what happened?"

Her Champion continued to cry as she supported herself on her hands. Her body wracked with its sobs, and she had to struggle to breath. "Go away!"

Mirana recoiled again, but did not give up her resolve. "No, I want to help you!"

"I don't need it!"

"Yes, you do!" The Queen wiped at her own tears and looked imploringly at her Champion. "I cannot watch you suffer like this."

In her grief—and madness—Alice lost control, and wildly backhanded the Queen, sending her head whipping to the side. She lost her balance and landed on the floor. But the action had the opposite effect on her, and Alice's vision cleared, and she knew what she had done and regretted it. "No, no, no…I'm so sorry, Mirana!"

The White Queen lifted her hand and wiped a small spot of blood of her lip. She looked up, the hurt evident. "Alice—what happened to you?"

And Alice fell into her Queen's arms and wept bitter tears. She wept for lost innocence, and for the sense of failure that led to it. They held each other for what seemed like hours as Alice poured out her grief and her Queen rode it out with her. After awhile Alice calmed and she took in several deep breaths.

Alice sat up and looked at the Queen. "I think I'm ready to tell you what happened."

Mirana nodded. "When you are ready, Alice."

"I was raped."

Any and all color drained out of Mirana's face, and her hands clutched at the fabric of her dress in an effort to support herself. "What?"

Alice took one of the Queen's hands into her own. "I was raped, on the day I returned to London from China." Alice looked up and her eyes went wide on the expression on the Queen's face.

The Queen jerked her hand away and rose to her feet, a strange look on her face. Alice backed away from her. Mirana's head fell for an instant as her hands balled into fists, then she whipped her head and screamed at the top of her voice. She staggered forwards and grabbed some bottles of soap and threw them against a wall, their glass shattering and bouncing back to cut her on several places. She stormed forward some more and heaved a large wooden table on its side and then kicked it, sending it across the floor, all the while screaming incoherently.

Alice rose immediately and tottered after the Queen. She grabbed her by her shoulders and attempted to turn her around, but Mirana was out of her mind in grief, and tried to push her Champion aside. The action sent them both flying, and they fell into the steaming bath. Both broke the surface at the same time, and the reality of being in the water sobered them both, and they just stared at one another. Finally, they drew together and held on tight, the tears flowed again, but this time there was the strong embrace of the other to anchor them to reality.

After a long while, Alice looked up and used the back of her hand to wipe her nose. "Will you help me with these clothes, my Queen, I don't have any strength left in me."

The White Queen nodded, and then unbuttoned Alice's shirt. She removed it and noticed the beginning of bruising on her breasts. Her hands remained steady as she unhooked Alice's skirt. She helped her Champion to kick it off and then tossed it on the ledge along with her torn blouse. Alice wasn't wearing any underclothes and Mirana could see the blood coming off her Champion's thighs, and diluting into the bath water.

Alice turned around and searched for a bottle of soap, and then glanced back at the Queen. "Is there any more soap?"

Mirana nodded, then turned around. "Will you help me with the clasps, Alice?"

Alice went to the Queen and unhooked the clasps of her dress. Then Mirana struggled out of the soggy material as she made her way over to the side of the large bath. She stepped up out of it then went in search for an unbroken bottle of soap. There was one in the corner, and she scooped it up and stepped back down into the steaming water.

Alice sighed deeply and looked like she was about to faint, so the Queen went over to her and wrapped an arm around her waist and supported her. "Do you need some help, Alice?"

Her Champion looked up. "Please."

Alice held the bottle while Mirana uncorked it. Then Mirana took it and poured the soap all over her Champions body. When she was done she realized she didn't have a cleaning cloth and looked warily into Alice's eyes. "Do you mind if I use my hand?"

Alice whimpered. "No, please, help me to be clean."

Mirana ran her soapy hand slowly and gently over her Champion's body, cleaning her and trying to convey comfort. When her hand dipped to Alice's thighs she looked up, silently asking for permission.

Alice nodded then closed her eyes, and allowed her Queen to touch her in her intimate places. Her breath hitched when the queen's hand stopped and she looked down into Mirana's concerned eyes. "What is it, my Queen?"

"I don't want to touch you between your legs." The Queen berated herself for the blush she knew was on her face.

"Clean me, please." Alice's gentle admonition calmed Mirana's nerves.

Mirana dipped her hand and spread Alice's legs further apart, then she used her gentlest touch and ran her whole hand over the young woman's folds and over her backside, all the while trying to keep her tears at bay. When she was done Alice was practically asleep. Mirana reached down and ran her arm under Alice's knees and then lifted her in her arms. She used all her strength to get the girl out of the water and into the bed, drying her off first.

The Queen, weary from the day's events, looked down and pulled the covers over her Champion's body. She shook her head and then pulled a large overstuffed armchair over to the side of the bed and collapsed onto it. She rested her head in her hand and tried to will away the sleep she knew was coming, but succumbed to it anyway.

* * *

Alice awoke and almost convinced herself that her memories were just dreams, the dreams of unbalanced girl teetering on the edge of reality. But when she opened her eyes she knew she was in Marmoreal and looked over to her sleeping Queen who was sitting next to her bed. She sat up slowly and worked out the kinks to her sore muscles, groaning as they seemed to rebel. As the moan escaped her lips the Queen's head snapped up, and she appeared to be in a stupor.

Mirana looked about wildly, and then her eyes fell on her Champion, sitting up in the bed and watching her. "I sorry if I startled you."

Alice smiled weakly. "I think I was the one who startled you." She looked down for a moment, and then steeled herself for the coming questions.

Mirana saw that look. "Do you wish to talk about it?"

Alice looked down again, the weariness of her body gone, but the heaviness in her heart still deep. "Will you promise me something?"

"Of course, Alice. Anything, just ask."

"Don't tell anyone, please. I'm not ready yet."

Mirana looked surprised. "You didn't need to as that, Alice. I won't tell a soul."

Alice nodded. "Oh, yes, I do know that. I'm sorry, but I'm not quite myself."

"It is perfectly understandable, my love." Mirana caught herself, but it was too late, the words already spoken. "I meant to say, 'my dear'."

Alice didn't turn away this time, but now shyly looked upon her Queen. She knew, had known since the moment she met her that Mirana had formed a special affection for her, and had relished in the knowledge. "Don't berate yourself so, my Queen." She did look down, when the Queen looked at her with an unbearable love. "I would kiss you but I'm not feeling up to it."

The Queen sighed away her self-recrimination and waited for Alice to continue, but she stayed silent. "Perhaps you would feel better in the sunlight? Would you like to walk, Alice?"

Alice sighed. "I don't want anyone to know I'm here, yet. I'm not ready to face the world—and all their questions."

"Nobody is allowed in my private garden, Alice. We could go there, and perhaps have something to eat?"

Alice looked up. "I am famished."

Mirana stood and wrapped a blanket around her. "I'll return to my chamber and arrange everything. I'll come back for you in thirty minutes—oh, there are clothes in the closet."

True to her word, Mirana did arrange everything, and told a royal knight if anyone was to disturb her, they should be arrested on the spot. Alice sat in a comfortable chair under an awning of branches, the warm breeze filtering into her heart and soul. She stole a glance to her right and watched as the White Queen lazily rolled a glass of wine in her hands and looked out onto her garden. She turned away and was grateful for the silence. A low table was before her, spread out with her favourite foods plus wine and tea. Alice was grateful for that, too, and finally reached forward and grabbed an apple, as her stomach was noticeably growling. She munched on it and felt the deep pangs of her hunger.

Mirana glanced at Alice before taking a sip of her wine. "You'll like this—its sweet and soulful." She swatted away a Rocking Horse fly, which tried to take a drink.

Alice tossed the core of the apple away and grabbed a plate of bread, jams, and cheeses. "I think I'll stick to tea for the moment. I don't want to lose my wits."

"That is good." The Queen continued to look out on her gardens, and the fountain at its center. She put down her glass and picked up a tart and nibbled on it slowly.

Alice spread out jam on a piece of bread then ate it. After awhile she looked over at the Queen. "Thank you, Mirana."

The Queen turned her head and smiled. "For what?"

"For the quiet, and your wonderful generosity. You have tended to my heart and…and…" Alice couldn't finish her statement, as her heart felt her grief again. "I…I need to talk about it. Keeping it in is killing me."

Mirana put down her food and then moved her chair so that she was facing Alice. "Then tell me, my sweet girl."

Alice put down her plate and then took up her cup of tea. "Two days ago the ship arrived in London." She took a large swallow and then paused for a moment. "It felt so good to be home, yet I was already restless to do something else. Margaret was so impatient for me to see her new baby and mother was beside herself with worry again. Fretting over me as if I was an infant." She sat back in her chair and sighed. "Please, don't think that I'm ungrateful for my family, I'm really not."

"I never thought that you were, Alice." Mirana picked up her tart again.

"Lord Ascot was having a party celebrating my return and it never occurred to me not to go. I knew that mother was scheming to introduce me to as many young men as she could; some things never change. We arrived early and everyone was dressed up for the evening—all those pretentious young Lords and Ladies. Then mother introduced Alistair Ascot to me—Hamish's cousin—and they looked so much alike that I thought it was Hamish at first.

"He followed me throughout the night, and I was beginning to feel uncomfortable. I tried to get mother's attention but she was busy and then I couldn't find Margaret. He was annoying, but not creepy so I just ignored him. That was my first mistake—taking his boyish charms for what they were." Alice's voice trailed off and she remained silent for several moments.

The Queen leaned forward in her chair and took Alice's hand. "You don't have to do this, my Champion."

Alice looked up, and a lone tear slowly fell from her eye. "No…I need to, Mirana." She looked over to a chaise that was on the other side of the patio. "Can we go sit there? I…I need…"

Mirana leaned in closer. "What is it? What do you need?"

"I need you to hold me."

The Queen blushed and then took Alice's hands and brought her to her feet. "Come." She led her Champion to the chaise and sat down, bringing Alice down with her. She leaned back on the soft couch and pulled her Champion into her warm embrace.

Alice rested her head on her Queen's shoulder and closed her eyes. "Thank you." She sighed and wound her arm around Mirana's waist, tucking in her legs. "He took me to the veranda and asked me all these questions about Hong Kong and I really thought he was interested. He even told me he was considering taking up a situation with Lord Ascot. But—he was biding his time, I know it now. The next thing I remember was waking up in the cellar. It was dark, and a man was on top of me and…and…"

The White Queen closed her eyes and pulled Alice even closer. "Shh… you do not need to say more if you don't want to." She felt Alice's sobs, and pressed her lips to her Champion's cheek, offering Alice her love and compassion.

Alice cried, wrapped in her Queen's arms, and felt truly safe for the first time in her life. After many long minutes she quieted and her body stopped moving. She used her sleeve to wipe at her nose. "It was horrible. He must have hit me in the head because when I woke up again I was alone, my dress torn, my body violated."

The Queen pondered Alice's words, all the while trying to work out the situation in her head. "So you were having a conversation with this young man in the veranda and the next thing you realized you were in a cellar?"

"Yes."

"And it was dark? Could you see his face?"

Alice turned her head and looked up at the Queen. "No, I couldn't." She sat up. "What are you thinking?"

"I just want to be sure, Alice." She pulled her Champion to her again, but Alice shifted her body, and ended up straddling the Queen's lap.

Alice wound her arms around Mirana' neck and closed her eyes, relishing the closeness. "I've missed you…"

"And I, you." Mirana pulled Alice to her. "You can stay here as long as you need to."

"Thank you." Alice sighed rather loudly and pulled from the Queen's embrace to look down upon her. "I…have always regretted leaving you, even though I had to. There was no one in my world that showed me the respect you did. Even though you desired me to slay the Jabberwock you never pressured me to, or constantly reminded me of it like Tarrant did. And I knew back then that you loved me, but still gave me a choice to make my own decisions. I love you for that, and so much more." She slowly leaned down to kiss her Queen but Mirana placed a finger on her lips.

The Queen smiled at the confused look on Alice's face. "I want to kiss you, too. Actually, I want to do so much more than that. I want you naked on top of me and below me…but, I want you to give us some time, my love. You are still in shock, and pain, and I want us to make love with no demons between us."

Alice smiled. "I love you, Mirana." She let her head fall back and she let out a groan. "You are right."

Mirana lifted her hand and caressed Alice's cheek. "How are you feeling? Are you in pain?"

"Yes." She looked at her Queen. "Can I finish eating?"

Mirana chuckled, "Of course, Alice. Go on." She helped the girl to her feet and then sat back down. She watched as her Champion sat in front of the low table and began to eat, but her smile slowly faded. It was obvious that there was more that her Champion wanted to say, but hadn't, and she was acting like there was nothing wrong, even though there was. Mirana had seen such behaviour before, when the Jabberwock ravaged the land and its people. Some of the people had acted like this and eventually went insane, because they kept the horror to themselves, and did not unburden their hearts or minds.

The Queen got up and sat beside her Champion and filled a small plate with food. "How long would you like to wait before we make your presence known?"

Alice put down her fork and looked ahead. "I don't know, but certainly not today." She looked shyly at her Queen. "Is that alright with you?"

Mirana smiled at her. "Of course, Alice. It is entirely up to you to decide, not me." She started to peel an orange. "But we can't keep you hidden in the Champion's bedroom—or any bedroom, for that matter. The cleaning staff will find out to be sure."

Alice cringed. "I…I can't do that, stay in a room and never leave it—that would drive me bonkers, push me around the bend."

Mirana thought as she ate her orange. "Well, on the other side of the great lawns, on the other side of a small lake is an old cottage that my parents had built—it was their honeymoon cottage."

Alice stole a quick glance at her Queen. "Oh? Are you proposing?"

"No, give me a month." The Queen chuckled. "Would you like to stay there? You can stay there as long as you need to."

"On one condition."

"What is that?"

"That you stay there with me."

Mirana finished her orange and then wiped her hands. When she was finished she turned Alice to face her and gently held her hands. "I can't do that, my Champion." When Alice started to protest she put a finger to her lips again. "I have a kingdom to rule, Alice. I will need the mornings and early afternoons to take care of its business. But, I can give you the late afternoons and evenings. I will be there every day, I promise."

A few tears fell down Alice's cheeks. "Thank you…"

"But there is one thing that I must insist upon."

"Oh?"

"Someone must know that you are here, purely for your safety, Alice. If I should be delayed or cannot come to you someone must know and tell you. There is only one that I would trust with this—Chessur." The Queen held on as Alice attempted to let go of her hands.

"That cat? Why him, why not the hatter?"

"Because, my dear, poor Tarrant—though a brave and trustworthy soul—is beset my his own madness at times. His profession has condemned him to a future of hopelessness. He is unreliable, Alice."

Alice settled down. "Okay, if you think it best."

"Yes, I believe it is for the best." The Queen reached forward and pulled her Champion into a right hug. "You will be alright, Alice."

And Mirana soothed her Champion for a long while, giving her all of her love and devotion. Alice, in turn, held onto her Queen dearly, as if her life depended on this very touch.


	2. On the Seventh Day

On The Seventh Day

I.

The brook bubbled just past the front door of the cottage and ran lazily into the small lake just a few yards away. Alice sat, back against a tree; legs curled up to her chest, and stared at the flowing water. It soothed her, and beckoned her with its gentle cadence to forget her worries, at least for the moment. She sighed and tightened her arms around her legs, and winched a little. Her body told her that all was not well, as she still was sore in many places, and so was her mind. She closed her eyes, and focused on the sounds around her. She heard the buzzing of Rocking Horse flies as they flitted about the land, the gurgling sound of the brook as it flowed into the small lake, and most of all, she heard the footfalls of someone walking through leaves, trying to be silent.

Alice opened her eyes and called out. "I can hear you, my Queen."

Mirana chuckled as she walked up to the tree Alice was leaning against. She put the basket down and sat beside her Champion. "Remind me to have more comfortable clothing made for this warmer weather."

"What, and have your subjects ogling you from afar? I don't think so, my Queen." Alice's voice was tight with emotion.

The Queen looked over to her Champion. "You are right, we can't have anyone vying for my affections, can we?"

"No."

Mirana fanned herself. "But this gown is so inappropriate for warmer weather. Are there clothes in the cottage?"

Alice picked up a rock and tossed it into the stream. "Yes."

The Queen got up and eyed Alice for a moment before making her way towards the cottage. She realized helping Alice face her ordeal might be a bit more daunting than she expected. But she was determined to help the young woman, at all costs. And it was obvious that Alice was acting very possessive of her, and she wondered if that had anything to do with what happened.

She eyed the young woman again before entering the small building. There were plenty of clothes in the closet, but none of them remotely fit for a Queen. She smiled as she grabbed a pair of trousers and shirt, as it had been a long while since she was able to wear regular clothes or just what she wanted.

Alice looked up just as the Queen exited the cottage, and a small smile formed on her lips. But she averted her eyes when Mirana caught her glance, and wished to be anywhere but here.

Mirana noticed the abrupt change in her Champion, and sighed again. This road was going to be difficult to follow. She made her way to Alice and turned away from her. "Alice, will you unclasp me again?"

Her Champion stood without speaking and undid her Queen's dress, but there was a noticeable roughness to her actions. Mirana turned around slowly when the last clasp was undone. "What is it, Alice?"

Alice stared at the ground and did not look up. "I…I didn't mean to be so forceful with you."

Mirana just smiled, and tried to project an air of calmness. "Turn around, please."

Alice's head snapped up. "What?"

"I need to change clothes, so turn around, my dear." The Queen watched the expression on her Champion's face. It went from confusion to understanding and then to annoyance very quickly. She inhaled deeply as Alice did as she requested.

Alice turned away from Mirana as an unbearable sense of fury struck her. She had no wish for Mirana to see it from her, as she felt retched for feeling it in the first place. She turned her head imperceptibly, and tried to watch as her Queen changed her clothes, to see her naked flesh. But the Queen disappeared around the tree.

Alice's anger exploded to the surface. "You don't have to hide from me!"

Mirana reappeared, and did not seem phased at all by Alice's reproach. "I'm not hiding from you, Alice. I just feel it necessary to adhere to a sense of propriety, dear." She looked down and noticed that her Champion's hands were balled into fists. "I can leave if you don't want me here."

Alice looked up again, but this time she beheld her Queen's pained look. She reached out and pulled Mirana to her, and embraced her soundly. "No, no. I don't want you to leave. Please forgive me, but…no, I have no excuse for being cross with you."

The Queen held on tightly to her Champion, and could feel the pent up emotion radiating from her. "It's quite all right, my Champion." She felt Alice's hands on her hips, trying to pull them closer. "Do you fancy a swim?"

Alice sighed and looked up. "It is rather warm, isn't it?"

Mirana got the impression that Alice wasn't referring to the weather. "Yes, I think a cool swim would do us both some good." When she attempted to disengage from her Champion she felt a little resistance. "What?"

Alice lowered her arms, dejected. "Oh…its nothing. Come on!" She took Mirana's hand and led her to the lake's shore. "I'll race you to the middle, okay?" She began to shuck off her clothes.

Mirana found herself getting out of the clothes she just got on. But, at least, Alice was open to her idea of a swim. Perhaps she could coax her into talking about her ordeal, after their race.

Alice was the first to splash into the water but the Queen was just seconds behind her, heaving off the shore and then splashing into the water with the intent on letting Alice win the race. Her Champion swam ahead, thinking that she was ahead, but then she hesitated a moment, when she could no longer touch the bottom with her feet, and was struck with a sudden panic.

Mirana stopped when Alice screamed, and then she swam to her Champion in three quick strokes. Alice was flailing about in the water, and the Queen wrapped one arm around her waist, and used the other to get them to a shallower part of the lake. When she was sure that Alice could feel the bottom, she stopped swimming and lessened her hold on her.

Alice felt her feet touch the rocky bottom, and she shook all over, the sudden panic diminishing, but not completely. 'I…I panicked, I'm sorry."

The Queen wrapped Alice in a strong embrace. "Don't be sorry, Alice. It could happen to anyone."

Alice stiffened, and her overwhelming emotion changed into something else. She broke free of the Queen. "Well, not to me! I'm an excellent swimmer."

"I didn't say you weren't."

Alice glared at the Queen. "But you implied it, I know you did." And with those final words Alice stormed out of the lake, leaving a stunned Queen behind.

Mirana stared after Alice for a few moments and then slowly made her way to the shore, completely at a loss on how to help Alice with her grief. But she realized there was no need to hurry, they had all the time in the world.

II.

Mirana made sure this day to get rid of her gown and change into something more appropriate for the warm weather. Her Ladies in Waiting had tried to discourage her, though, and one had even went so far as to tell her it was inappropriate for a Queen to dress down in front of her subjects. Mirana had just smiled at her and held her tongue, not wanting to give anything away about herself or her destination. She meandered through the trees, touching them as she passed, giving them her love and reassurance.

The trees answered in the way that trees do, lowering their branches slightly, making sure that their Queen did not walk in direct sunlight. Mirana whistled to herself and then moved the basket from one hand to the other. She followed the small brook and came out to the place she had met Alice the day before, but her Champion was nowhere to be seen.

"Alice?" There was no response, so she made her way to the door of the cottage and slowly turned the handle. She peered inside and saw Alice on the bed, curled up on her side and apparently asleep. The basket aside, she quietly made her way over to the bed and bent down to brush her fingers across Alice's cheek.

Alice's eyes popped open immediately, and she shot up, knocking the Queen over so that she landed on the bed. Alice flipped over and straddled her monarch, a knife pressed to her throat. "How dare you—" Her voice faltered as she realized it was Mirana below her.

"Alice…oh…" The Queen's eyes fluttered for a brief moment, as she finally felt her Champion's weight upon her. But she recovered quickly, and frowned when Alice didn't respond.

But Alice was caught, as well, and swallowed hard when she realized that her arm was against her Sovereign's breast. "I'm…"

They stared at each other, both caught in the moment and realizing their dilemma keenly. Finally, Mirana pushed Alice up and off of her. "I'm sorry that I startled you, my Champion."

Alice frowned as her body was set to the side of the bed. "Please, Mirana, don't do that again." She stared at the knife in her hand before tossing it aside. "I could have killed you."

The Queen watched the knife as it fell from Alice's hand to the floor. "I'm sorry." She hoped that her outside demeanor did not reveal how frightened she had become.

Alice sighed and sat back on the bed, and then leaned against the wall, eyes closed. "I didn't sleep well last night, and I'm feeling terribly daunted."

"Then let's get you out of this cramped cottage, to relax outside and have something to eat." Alice didn't resist as Mirana took her hand and led her outside. The Queen stopped at the spot where the brook was closest to the trees, before it pooled into the small lake.

Mirana stopped and released Alice's hand before spreading out a blanket under a tree. "Come, my Champion, I have brought refreshment."

Alice sank to the blanket and rolled onto her side. She watched as her Queen spread out her favorite delicacies from the basket. She sighed deeply, and let the warm air filter through her, bringing a much-needed peace. "I'm glad you came."

Mirana looked up from her labours and smiled. "Where else would I be, Alice? I did promise to come to you in the late afternoons, did I not?"

""Yes, you did." Alice sat up and began to eat voraciously.

Mirana gazed at her Champion. "How are you feeling?"

A small frown formed on Alice's lips. "My body still hurts in some places, but other than that, I'm fine."

The Queen lowered her head briefly before looking up. "Please, Alice, you do not have to pretend for me. I'm here for you, I will always be."

Her Champion put down her plate. "I don't feel like talking about it."

Mirana heard the message clearly, and backed-off this time. "What would you like to talk about?"

Before she knew what was happening, the Queen found herself on her back, with an eager Alice on top of her. Soft lips crashed down on her own, and Alice's tongue sought to enter her mouth. Mirana was taken aback as her body responded differently than her mind. She surged up and wound a leg around her Champion's hip just as her mind screamed at her to stop this immediately. But her reason won the battle, and she rolled to the side, causing Alice to fall off of her.

Alice landed on her side and immediately got up. "What did you do that for? Don't you want me?"

The Queen sat up and adjusted her clothing. "Please, Alice, I'm not rejecting you. Believe me, I want you as much as you want me, and it is not my intention to hurt you. But I told you before, I want us to be together when the time is right, after you've begun to heal."

Her Champion stood up. "Who are you to say I'm not!"

Mirana stood as well. "Alice, listen to me…" She attempted to take her Champion's hand but Alice started walking away. Mirana steeled herself and then caught up to the young woman and grabbed her hand.

Alice tried to jerk free from the grasp but couldn't and was soon wrapped in a tight embrace. She resisted for only a moment, and then let herself be comforted, and was secure in her Queen's arms. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be."

"But, I am."

"I know."

Alice let go first, and then sat back down on the blanket. She remained silent for many moments, even though the Queen had sat back down and appeared to waiting for her to begin the conversation. Finally, she looked up. "The trip to China was quite an experience."

Mirana frowned. "Are to referring to what you did when you left Underland? You went somewhere?"

Alice rolled onto her back. "Yes, but I did not go on holiday. I took up a situation with my father's old business partner. I think I did it just to escape London, as I knew if I stayed mother would have insisted I marry Hamish and there would have been nothing I could have done to stop it."

Mirana paused from drinking her tea. "What? How could they have forced you to marry?"

"Because that is the custom, Mirana. Young women my age are expected to marry and bear children right away. I was lucky they tried to betroth me to someone my own age. My cousin had to marry a man more than twice her age, and she hated it."

"That does not seem fair or just."

"No, it isn't, not at all. But I always knew there would never be a right man for me, so I plotted and schemed on what I would do when the day came for me to become engaged."

The Queen frowned. "It's almost like indentured servitude, is it not?"

"That's exactly what it is, in my opinion."

Mirana made the pretense of straightening out her clothing. "So…you always knew there would never be a right man for you?"

Alice allowed a small smile, and turned her head towards her Queen. "Yes, my Queen. But I also never found the right woman."

The Queen blushed. "Oh? I see."

"But I do think I found her in Underland."

Mirana blushed again, and lowered her head. "I know you have, and I can guarantee that she thinks you are one for her."

Alice turned away. "I know that." She sat up and began to eat. "Mother was relieved that I was leaving, I think. She feared that I would remain a spinster and become a financial burden on the family."

"So you went to…what did you call it?"

"China, it's a country—like England and Underland, but very different." And then Alice began the story of her sojourn in the land of the Forbidden City, and enthralled her Queen with tales of her exploits and travels, and on the people she met along the way, and how they helped to form the young woman she was today. When she was finished she exhaled deeply, and felt as if a weight was lifted from her shoulders. She sank back down onto the blanket and rested her head on her clasped hands.

The Queen looked at Alice for many moments, and then nodded her head. "So, you left with no regrets?"

"None, whatsoever."

"Not even Bao Yu?"

Alice looked over to the pained look on Mirana's face. "I didn't let her, Mirana. She wanted to make love but I didn't allow it."

"But you let her kiss you."

Alice sat up and took her Queen's hand. "Just that once, my Queen, and I stopped it quickly. I didn't love her." She crawled over to Mirana and sat just a few inches from her. "I'm sorry I told you, what was I thinking?"

Mirana closed her eyes before speaking. "I'm glad you did. Better now than on our wedding night."

Alice blushed, and swallowed hard. "So…we are going to have a wedding night?"

"Only if you want one."

"Yes, I do! But—"

Mirana eyes widened as Alice froze and a glacial expression covered her face. Before she could stop her, the Queen watched as Alice got up and ran into the trees. She sighed again. Three steps forward today but then two steps back. Alice had made progress, but was undone by the realization she would not be a virgin on their wedding night. The Queen sighed again, and then wiped the tears from her eyes.

III.

Alice paced back and forth, and looked out the window of the cottage again, hoping desperately that Mirana would arrive soon, as the waiting on this day was unbearable. She had not even ventured outside, as her anxiety was piqued. Alice stopped at the fireplace and placed both of her hands on the mantle, trying desperately to calm her wildly beating heart. A fluttering in back of her caused her to whirl around.

Chessur appeared in the middle of the room. "Alice?"

Alice resisted the urge to throttle the cat. "What is it, where is Mirana?"

"She is delayed a bit, but sent me to tell you she will be here shortly."

"Here shortly!" Alice picked up a book and threw it at the cat, but he had vanished. "It's almost dark, and I need her here!"

"Now, Alice, please calm yourself." Chessur reappeared on the bed and began to lick his paw. "I must say it is absolutely wonderful to see you in Underland again. But Mirana would not say why."

Alice stormed to the door and threw it open. "Get out!"

Chessur frowned. "If you insist." And then he was gone.

Alice closed her eyes and leaned heavily on the open door, and let the warm breeze wash over her, bringing with it the aroma of night-blooming jasmine. A strangled sob escaped her lips, and she slid to the floor, truly sobbing for the first time since back in Underland. It did not take long to feel the warm arms of the Queen wrap around her, and her sobs increased.

Mirana hung on to her Champion and pulled her even closer. "I'm here, Alice. I'm so sorry I am late, but I'm here now."

"Why are you late?" Alice managed to say through her sobs.

"My meeting lasted longer than I expected, but I rushed here as soon as I could!" Alice's small frame went through one spasm after another for many minutes, and her Queen held on firmly, anchoring her.

Alice finally quieted, and she looked up into Mirana's concerned face. "Thank you, my Queen."

"You don't need to thank me, Alice, I am yours in body and mind. Believe me."

They sat there a long while, in the doorframe, between the inside and the out, feeling their emotions with a raw intensity. Finally, Alice rested her head on her Queen's shoulder and closed her eyes. She let herself be comforted, even though it had its own price. "I feel so much pain that I don't know if I can breath anymore. Everything hurts, even your touch."

"Do you want me to let go?"

"Never let me go."

"I promise."

Alice lifted her head. "I feel so—dirty."

The Queen's eyes widened at that remark. "Oh, no…please don't say that, let alone believe it. You are not tainted, Alice."

Her Champion frowned. "Aren't I? What that bastard did to me…" She got up and went outside.

Mirana followed her Champion until she stood at the shore of the small lake. "Was not your fault, Alice. You are a victim in this."

Alice whirled around. "And that is something that I vowed never to be! I saw how the young women around me were treated by men, and I told myself I would never be anyone's footstool!"

"You aren't, Alice!" Mirana stated vehemently. "In Underland you will never be looked down upon—or treated as an object or anyone's property!"

Alice grabbed Mirana by her shirt. "I am no one's possession, not even yours!" She hung her head and groaned. "But, I want to be yours, as I know you are mine…"

Mirana closed her eyes for a brief moment, as Alice's closeness was beginning to stir her desire. "You will be, with time, my love. There is no need to hurry our relationship, we have all the time in the world."

Alice nodded, and then wiped her nose with her sleeve, apparently done with the conversation. "You forgot to bring something to eat."

The Queen looked around her and noticed that she did, indeed, forget to bring the basket. "I'm sorry, but we'll have to make do with what you have here. Is that alright with you?"

"Of course."

IV.

Mirana felt ill at ease; she had been feeling a sense of doom all day and did not know what to make of it. And there were endless meetings, and it looked as if she would be delayed to the cottage once again. So she made a decision to cancel the rest of her schedule for the day, even it that action would rouse suspicion. She hurried to the kitchens and remembered to retrieve the basket of food before heading on out in a rush.

So intent was the Queen to get to Alice on time that she failed to notice that Tarrant was watching her, and curious to know her destination.

The Queen slowed her pace once she was out into the forest by the small lake. She sighed deeply and tried to calm her raging nerves, but the feeling of foreboding would not go away, and it only intensified until she thought she might faint for the intensity of it. But she was grabbed from behind and strong arms pulled her close.

Mirana let out a yelp but a hand covered her mouth. "No screaming, my Queen. Where are you going with that picnic basket, and why wasn't I invited?"

The Queen dropped the basket and whirled around, only to be confronted by the hatter. "Tarrant! What are doing out here, why are you following me?"

Tarrant started to laugh, but then frowned at the look in his Queen's eyes. "I'm curious, you know."

"Mirana!"

Both Mirana and Tarrant turned at the sound of the scream, and faced a horrified Alice, looking at them as if they were monsters. The Queen grabbed Tarrant's arm as he was about to run to the Champion, and Alice fled in the opposite direction.

Mirana glared at the stunned hatter. "Never follow me again, do you understand? And tell no one what you saw. Go, go back to Marmoreal!" And with those words she ran in the direction that Alice did.

Alice ran as if her life depended on it, suddenly taken by a fear so deep it made her limbs go cold, and she could hear the sound of someone running after her. But in her current mental state she could not decipher that it was her Queen that was following. She ran deep into the woods and the trees seemed to be crowding her way, making it difficult for her to pass.

What Alice didn't know was that the trees were doing exactly that, making it difficult for her to proceed further, as they knew that their Queen was running to help the stricken young woman. Mirana was nearly out of breath, but when she saw that Alice had slowed so did she, until her Champion was stopped completely, just a few yards from her. She bent over to catch her breath and felt a little dizzy.

Alice was panting hard, but she still had the strength to strike out at her Queen. "I knew I couldn't trust you! What was I thinking? You told the hatter that I was here, didn't you?"

Mirana looked up. "What? Of course I didn't! I didn't know he followed me out of the castle, Alice! I saw him the same time you did."

"Liar!" Alice clenched her fists and screamed in her rage. "Go away!"

"You can't mean that, Alice."

"Of course I mean it! Now, get away from me, you bitch!"

Mirana, in her frustration at being accused of being a liar, lashed out. "You will not speak to me like that, I am your Sovereign, Alice!"

Alice advanced on Mirana and tried to grab her, but the Queen easily stepped back and avoided being caught. "Leave right now or—"

The Queen backed up some more, but then her back hit a tree, and she was momentarily confused. Alice grabbed her and their eyes locked—anger, hunger, rage, and desire easily passed between them—like the sparks from falling stars.

Mirana found herself on her back on the forest floor, Alice on top of her. Alice easily threw her own shirt off in one quick move, and then she grabbed the Queen's, tearing it off and popping all the buttons. She tried to lean down and kiss the Queen, but Mirana used all her strength to keep her from accomplishing it. They struggled on the forest floor, but Alice's rage took over, and she was able to pin one of Mirana's arms to the ground, and then she used her body to squirm the Queen's legs apart. And when she attempted to use her other hand to undo the Queen's pants Mirana screamed—a heart wrenching, powerful wail that reverberated throughout the forest and right into Alice's consciousness. She stopped all movement, and stared at Mirana as if finally seeing her.

Alice slowly withdrew her hand from the Queen's trousers, and then removed her other hand from her arm; she knew there would be a bruise there. She sat up and blinked, and then her heart gave over to its own grief, and she let out her own bone-crushing howl. And the Queen did not release her, but reached up and gathered her Champion in her arms, and rolled them over until they were both on their sides. And Alice's pain blended and coalesced with the Queen's sorrow, and soon hands offered soft caresses and voices brought forth gentle, comforting words. Tears were shed, but soon wiped away.

The waning sun disappeared over the horizon, and soon the night fauna flitted about the forest, and the fireflies found their way over to the Queen and hovered a few feet above her, offering her their subdued resonance. Mirana opened her eyes and sighed, and slowly teased Alice's eyes open with her breath.

Alice brought her hand up and tipped her Queen's chin up. "I am at a loss for words."

"I know the feeling." Mirana whispered.

"How will you ever forgive me for—"

The Queen placed her finger over Alice's lips. "Now, hush, we will have no more of that, Alice. You have beaten yourself up far too much already."

"And you, too." Alice gently ran her hands over Mirana's face. "I love you, my Queen, and I will never doubt you again. I know you didn't tell Tarrant that I am here."

"Thank you."

"You are most welcome." Alice sat up and brought Mirana with her. "He took so much from me, Mirana, and I just want to kill him—not only for raping me but taking away my—I don't even know what to call it, only that he stole from me something that made me who I am."

"Are you talking about your muchness?"

Alice shook her head. 'I don't know, Mirana."

The Queen rose to her feet and extended her hands to her Champion. "Come, you must be famished." She took Alice's hand and led her out of the forest. After she grabbed the basket of food she took her Champion to their space at the tree by the stream. She spread out a blanket and motioned for Alice to sit.

Alice fell to the blanket and sat back against the tree, and then she watched as her Queen delicately removed things from the basket and placed them before her. She sighed deeply and allowed her body to relax. "I don't know why I didn't stay in Underland after the Jabberwock."

Mirana didn't look up. "Of course you know why."

Alice ran her hand over her face. "Tell me, again."

The Queen looked up. "The night before Frabjous day, Alice."

Alice looked at her Queen through half-lidded eyes. "Tell me."

"Because I caught you watching me as I dressed for bed." Mirana finished placing their meal on the blanket and then gazed at her Champion. "My Ladies in Waiting were helping me change into my night clothes and then I saw you, hiding in the corner of my dressing room, watching as each item of clothing was being stripped away."

Alice could feel the heat rise in her cheeks. "You were so lovely, my Queen, and I couldn't take my eyes off you."

Mirana turned away briefly and attempted to hide her blush. "I knew that you wanted me…and I wanted you, too."

A small sob escaped Alice's lips. "Then why didn't you want me to stay?"

The Queen crawled to her Champion and wrapped an arm around her. "I did want you to stay, but I did not ask you to because it had to be you to ask. I know I could have persuaded you to—or seduced you to stay. But I wanted you to make that decision on your own, so you wouldn't resent me later."

Alice reached up and caressed Mirana's cheek. "Resent you? I could never resent you, Mirana. But I understand your reasoning, and I had some growing up to do—and now this."

"Is it too late for us, Alice?" Mirana closed her eyes, but then she felt her Champion's lips on her own.

"No, my Queen, it is not too late." Alice allowed the Queen to hold her, and then closed her eyes in contentment.

V.

Alice opened her eyes and stretched her aching limbs. Her run the previous day had made her limbs hurt, as they had not been used like that for a while. She yawned and then turned her head towards her bedmate. It had surprised her when Mirana told her she was going to stay the night, but she quickly got over her shock, and welcomed the Queen in her bed. In all reality, she did not remember ever a time when she felt so safe, or so at peace.

Mirana rolled over onto her side and then opened her eyes. "Good morning, Alice."

Her Champion smiled back. "Good morning to you, too." She reached over to touch Mirana's face. "I'm so glad you stayed. I haven't had such a peaceful nights' sleep in a long while."

"Me, either." Mirana took one of Alice's hands into her own. "Thank you for not objecting."

Alice chuckled. "How could I, when you hold such a great pull on me, my Queen."

The Queen peered under the blankets. "We're naked."

"Yes, we are." Alice sighed. "Don't worry, my Queen, I won't do anything inappropriate." She frowned slightly. "And…my body still hurts."

Mirana sobered for a moment, remembering why Alice was in Underland. "I'm sorry, Alice. I wish I could take this away from you."

"I know. But I would never allow you to take this kind of pain, Mirana. It would destroy you." Mirana tried to object, but Alice placed her finger on her lips. "Don't, please. I know you put on airs, my Queen. You try to act all courageous on the outside, but I can see within, and I know how fragile you can be."

The Queen blinked. "How do you know that?"

"Don't you remember Frabjous Day? You were so filled with worry that I thought you would faint. I fought extra hard that day to defeat that monster because I didn't want to see you undone by grief—you see, I knew you loved me on that day." Alice sat up. "I so wanted to have a proper farewell with you that day, my Queen, but—I couldn't."

The Queen sat up, as well. "Why not?"

"I didn't want to kiss you in front of your subjects. Not that I was ashamed to—but I thought that you ought to have kissed me first. I didn't want to appear desperate, because I was, and if I'd have kissed you, it would have showed."

Mirana nodded. "I see. I'm sorry that you went through all of that self-doubt. Maybe if…"

Alice frowned, and then looked down to her hands. "No, Mirana. Please, let's not follow that path. I don't want to re-live the past, I just don't see what good it would do."

The Queen remained silent for many moments, allowing Alice time to think. "Does that mean you don't want to talk about what happened to you?" When her Champion didn't respond right away she reached over and took her hand. "I'm sorry."

Alice turned away from the Queen in an attempt to hide her tears. "I'm sorry, too." She got up and went to the window and looked out onto the lake. "How can I be a Champion to you now, I feel so—useless."

Mirana remained silent, but her heart broke, yet again, for the young woman in front of her. Finally, she got up from the bed and stood behind Alice. "You could never be 'useless' in my eyes, Alice. I value you too much to ever allow that to happen."

"Maybe not in your eyes but what about the others—Chessur, Mally, the hatter? What will they think when they find out? That Underland has a Champion that cannot even protect herself?"

The Queen moved to Alice's side. "We don't have to tell them."

Alice shook her head. "Oh, yes we do—I do—eventually. I can't keep what happened to me hidden, that would tear at my soul and make me feel even more worthless."

They stood there looking out the window, at an impasse of sorts, and the Queen was beginning to feel as insignificant as Alice thought she was. She had no words or pearls of wisdom to offer her Champion at the moment, and her frustration grew.

"Mirana?"

The Queen glanced at Alice, but she had turned her head away. "Yes?"

"Do you think I'm beautiful?"

Mirana turned towards Alice. "Of course I think you're beautiful, Alice. It was the first thing I noticed about you."

Alice faced the Queen. "Even after…"

"There is nothing that could ever change that, Alice." Mirana gasped as her Champion moved closer, until their bodies were almost touching. "What are you doing?"

Alice didn't say anything, but she pressed herself flush against her Queen, and pressed further until Mirana was against the wall. She reached up and slowly let her lips fall on her Queen's. The kiss was light and sweet, and completely unhurried, nor soiled by the presence of any ghostly self-recrimination. Alice's fingertips ran over Mirana's neck and left goose bumps in their wake. She replaced them with her lips and nibbled slowly down her Queen's body, until the swell of her breast.

Mirana pulled her Champion closer, until there was no space between them at all, and then captured Alice with a searing kiss. After a few long moments she tore her mouth from her Champion's and threw her head back. "Please, Alice…should we be doing this?"

Alice groaned and then stopped all movement, and then squeezed her eyes tightly shut. She rested her head on Mirana's shoulder. "Probably not—what you do to me, my Queen."

The Queen did not respond, and wondered how much of what Alice was doing was related to her assault, and not genuine desire. Finally, she relaxed. "Come, my Champion, let us finally into the lake again. I think it will do us both some good."

Alice moved away from Mirana and then took her hand. "Okay."

They ran from the cottage and squealed together as the cool morning air touched their skin. Mirana shrieked as Alice dove in first and then rose up to splash her. Her Champion gasped at the cold water, but then began to laugh at her Queen, who was standing, wide-eyed, on the shore.

"What are you doing?"

Mirana shivered. "It's colder than I thought." Alice laughed again, and it warmed the Queen's heart to hear such a joyful response from her Champion. Mirana laughed at herself, and then let her Champion drag her into the cool waters. They splashed about for an hour before Alice finally wrapped her arms around the Queen and started to pull her towards the shore. She stopped short when she heard the sounds of footfalls on leaves. It did not sound like the gait of a person, but rather an animal.

Alice wrapped the Queen in her embrace and turned her around, so that Mirana was facing away from the intruder. Alice growled when she saw Chessur round a tree and come into view. He was dragging a small cart behind him, and looked very undignified tied to it like a horse. Alice chuckled at that. "What are you doing here?"

"Our dear hatter sends his greetings and these morsels. He was up all night preparing this feast for you." The cat stopped at the shore and disappeared, causing the ropes to fall to the ground.

Mirana and Alice looked at each other and the Queen lowered her head. She looked down at her Champion. "I was so awful to him and I feel terrible about it."

Alice reached up to tip Mirana's chin. "I'm sure he forgives us."

"And when I get back to Marmoreal I'll make it up to him—he is such a sweet man, when the madness releases him."

"How often does that happen?"

"I'm afraid less and less as the days go by. I've banned mercury in the hat making guild, now that we know what it does."

Alice brought Mirana's forehead on her own and closed her eyes. "I'm sorry."

The Queen closed her eyes, as well, and let a few tears fall. "He loves you, too, Alice."

Alice groaned, and let Mirana's revelation seep into her heart. "I…I don't know what to say."

"I can't blame him. We both fell in love with you on Frabjous Day, and I am blessed that you should return my feelings."

Alice swallowed down the lump in her throat. "How could I not, when you are so beautiful in all that you do and in all who you are?" She laid her head on Mirana's shoulder and wept—her tears a mixture of joy and sorrow. And her Queen held her dearly, trying to silently convey her love and affection. At first she quietly laughed, then a sob, unbidden, fell from her lips and she clutched her Champion even tighter.

Two souls, both having once been lost and alone, became one at that moment, and were sealed as if in marriage, consecrated to one another. Alice Kingsleigh and Mirana of Marmoreal were one in spirit, and their love would last until the end of time. Both knew this in their hearts, as they reached out with love and devotion to gently touch the other. Their sighs mingled, coalesced into one breath, and gentle caresses soothed and healed once desperate loneliness.

They separated and blushed, both keenly aware of their union—and nakedness. Mirana recovered first, as her hands naturally floated to shoulder height. "Would you care to eat now, Alice?"

Alice let out a deep breath and chuckled. "After that? I think I may not be able to swim to the shore—I'm exhausted."

"I'm stronger than I look." Mirana, once again, reached down and scooped Alice up into her arms, and then made her way to the shore.

"In so many ways, I think." Alice grinned and wrapped her arms around her Queen's neck.

When they were mostly out of the water the Queen deposited her on her feet. "There now. Do you think you can walk now?"

"Yes, I think so."

They trotted to the cart and Mirana lifted a blanket out of it and spread it under a tree. Then she helped Alice to sit on it. There were breads and cream pastries, cheeses, jams, dried fruits, a large bowl of vegetable stew and salted ham for Alice.

"This is amazing—look what Tarrant did. I didn't know he was adept in the kitchen." Alice put a few slices of ham on bread and began to eat.

Mirana shook her head. "I didn't know it, either." She found her favourite cheese and smiled.

They ate in companionable silence and simply enjoyed the company of the other. When done, Alice took hold of the ropes and pulled the cart to the cottage, with the Queen carrying the blanket.

Once inside, Alice let go of the ropes and crawled into the bed. "Do you mind if I sleep some more, Mirana?"

The Queen halted at the foot to the bed. "Do you mind if I join you?"

"I was hoping you would." Alice lifted the covers and scooted over to make room.

The Queen pulled the curtains closed and then joined Alice in the bed; she turned over onto her side and sighed. "I think I could get used to this."

Alice smiled. "What?"

"Going to bed with you every night, waking up to your sweet smile every morning."

"I know the feeling."

VI.

The White Queen paused at the threshold of her gardens and looked out onto the lake a few hundred yards ahead. She sighed and sat down on a bench. She had been loath to leave Alice the previous night, but her duties at Marmoreal called, and she unwillingly went to be its Queen once again. It was true, in so many ways that being a Queen was becoming unsatisfying. She once worked fervently to make sure she possessed the crown again, and foil the foul plans of her misguided sister. But now all there was was one grueling meeting after another, or a dignitary to meet, or the occasional appearance at a festival or concert—all attended alone, as a single monarch. There was no denying that her subjects loved her and that she loved them back, but her heart was empty of companionship, and she had to stop denying her loneliness.

When Alice left after slaying the Jabberwock she thought she would die of grief. It had taken all her muchness to walk off the field of battle on that day with her head held high, like a proper Queen should. The celebration that night was unbearable, with the false, plastered smile on her face, with hundreds of celebrants in and around the castle, making flight an impossibility. She had fled to one of Marmoreal's towers and collapsed on the hard stone surface and wept. And there was no joy within her tears, and with her sister banished the last of her relatives were gone, and she was left with a feeling of truly being alone for the first time in her life.

It was also true that she did have friends, and Tarrant Hightopp was completely devoted to making sure she laughed more than once a day. He was the truest friend she ever had, and her time with him took away some of the desperation she felt. And there were those times when he knew that she needed to be held, and he did so, lovingly holding her for as long as she needed. If her heart had not already been captured by her Champion, it could have been so easy to find happiness with him and to bear him lovely children.

Mirana sat up and wiped a tear from her eye. Alice was here, although returned to her a little less than she was before. And it occurred to her that Alice may not ever fully recover from her ordeal, and that thought saddened her more than anything else. She would give her Champion as much time as she needed to heal, but she had the feeling that there was something more to be done—more than what she had already offered her. There was a sound behind her so she quickly made the pretense of everything being alright.

"Your Majesty?"

The Queen's head whipped around and she saw the hatter standing a few feet away from her, his hat in hand, and looking mortified. She would have none of it. "Get over here right now, Tarrant!"

The hatter rushed to her side and opened up his arms. "My Queen, what is it, is it Alice?"

Mirana cried louder, and rested her head on Tarrant's strong shoulder. "Yes, she…she…"

"No, please don't cry like that, Mirana. I'm sure everything will be alright." He brought his handkerchief up to her eyes and wiped away her tears. "Did something happen to Alice, your Majesty?"

"Yes."

The hatter paused for a moment, and then straightened out his coat. "Something bad."

Mirana looked up. He didn't ask a question, but stated the obvious. "Yes, while she was in London."

"I know." Tarrant smiled again and fiddled with the spools of thread that he wore. "I'm sorry I followed you—" He did not get a chance to complete his sentence, as the Queen gently placed a finger on his lips. His eyes fluttered for a moment.

"You don't have anything to apologize for, my friend. I know that you did not mean to intrude on us." She reached over and placed a small kiss on his cheek. "Thank you for being a good friend to me, Tarrant."

The hatter remained silent for many moments, his eyes clouded over with emotion. Then he slowly took up his hat and placed it on his head. "You know, I always find that it is best to go back to the scene of the crime to find out who did it—you know, like when I found out that it was Thackery who was stealing all those tarts."

The Queen sat up. "What?"

Tarrant disengaged himself from the Queen and stood. "I have a million things to do in my shop, my Queen! I simply can't spend my whole day conversing with you. Good day." He tipped his hat and walked away humming.

Stunned, Mirana watched as the hatter walked away from her and then sat back on the bench. _The scene of the crime…_ She wondered for a few moments what he could possibly be talking about. Then her eyes widened as it dawned on her the exact meaning of his words. She hurriedly rose to her feet, grabbed the food basket, and ran into the nearby woods.

Alice wandered around outside of the cottage, holding a stick and dragging it on the ground as she walked. It's scraping sound aggravated her, but it also drowned out the voice in her head that told her Mirana wasn't going to show up this late afternoon. She groaned and then began to beat out a rhythm on the ground as she walked, the thump of the sound reached into her and she stopped, eyes squeezing tightly shut. "She's not coming…she's not coming…"

A panic gripped her heart and she started moving again, only this time around a tree. She circled it and rapped it with the stick as she did. "She's not coming…" Without preamble, she stopped and leaned against it, a shrill cry escaping from her lips.

The Queen heard that wail and ran faster, until she came upon a very frightened-looking Alice, who was leaning against a tree and screaming. "Alice! Alice, I'm here!" She dropped the basket and grabbed her Champion.

Alice fell onto her Queen and sobbed out of relief, her body shaking violently. "Where were you?!"

Mirana quickly glanced at the afternoon sun through the trees. "I'm here on time, my Champion."

"No, you're not, you're a liar!" Alice jerked away from the Queen and grabbed the stick, holding it out in front of her. "Nobody does what they say, not even you!"

For the second time that day Mirana was stunned. "What has happened?"

"What has happened? I was raped, Mirana!" Alice screamed and swung the stick at the Queen, but Mirana easily stepped aside. "Did you forget that so easily?"

When Alice swung at her again Mirana grabbed the stick but Alice didn't let go, so that she pulled her Champion to her. "What is it, did something happen today? What do you mean by forgetting?"

Alice pushed away and staggered backwards. "I was raped!" She reached down and grabbed a larger branch from the forest floor and beat on a tree. "I was raped!" Her swing was wild and landed on the tree with a thud. "Look what you did to me!" Alice tore at her shirt, exposing her breasts, which were bruised. She glared at the Queen as if she was her assailant, but her eyes were wild, and it was not the Queen she was seeing, but her attacker. "I said look!"

Mirana caught on immediately, and glared at her Champion. "What of it, little girl, you wanted me, I know it!"

Alice spat on the ground. "You filthy dullard!" She threw herself at her assailant and they both landed on the ground. Before the Queen could react, Alice had her by the throat, and began to choke her. "I'll kill you!" They struggled on the forest floor, each lost in rage and grief. Alice spat out obscenities at her Queen, and tried to slap her several times. But it was not the Queen she was seeing, but the blurry face of the man who raped her.

The Queen grabbed at Alice's hands, desperately trying to free herself from the younger woman's strong grip. Her words were choked out. "Alice…please…" The Queen thrashed about wildly, her vision beginning to blur; but, slowly she gained the upper hand and began prying Alice's hands away. She used all her strength and shoved with everything she had.

Alice screamed as she landed on her back, and she was robbed of her breath at the impact. She tried to inhale and her body jerked, trying to take in a breath. Slowly, the Queen's vision began to reappear and she took in one deep breath after another. She turned her head and saw that her Champion was trying to breath so she crawled over to her and grabbed her by the shoulders, lifting her up. Both women gasped as they were finally able to breath again, and sanity slowly returned to Alice, her body gave out on her, and she slumped into Mirana's embrace falling into unconsciousness. The Queen panted as she held her Champion in her arms. Her throat ached and she wiped at her eyes. She tried to lift Alice but was bereft of any strength left in her limbs. So she did the only thing she could—lowering them both to the forest floor. She tucked her Champion under her arm and closed her eyes.

Alice opened her eyes slowly and then realized two things. First, she was lying on a blanket on the forest floor, not too far from the cottage and lake, but close to the stream; and second, the Queen was lying next to her, on her side, and was sleeping. They were covered with a light cotton sheet and soft pillows were under their heads.

Alice slowly brought her hand up and rubbed her eyes, and a small groan escaped her lips. Her throat hurt and there were scratches on her arms and back. She blinked her eyes and her memory began to return to her—her vicious attack on the tree and subsequent lashing out at the Queen, as if she was her rapist, and then their scuffle on the forest floor. Every foul word spoken to the woman she loved came to the forefront of her memory and her heart clenched in her chest, intensely feeling the pangs of regret. But the regret was tempered by something else, something that she had not felt since her return to Underland. She slowly sat up and took in a deep breath, feeling bruised but lighter.

"How do you feel?"

Alice turned to find Mirana smiling, but her eyes were still closed. "Better." she scooted closer to her Queen and slowly lifted her hand to gently touch her. "There are so many things that I wish to say to you."

The Queen lifted her own hand and lightly ran her fingers over Alice's lips, offering Alice a wide smile. "Can you wait a for a few minutes? There is something I want to do."

"Oh?"

Mirana reached up and pulled Alice to her until her Champion's weight was once again upon her. "Kiss me," she whispered.

Alice did, slowly parting her Queen's lips with the tip of her tongue. Her body relaxed as Mirana began to delicately and slowly run her hands over her back, and she sighed into the kiss, which made the Queen smile. Alice could feel Mirana's nipples harden under her and she shivered slightly, bringing them both back from their sweet moment into reality.

Mirana brought Alice's head down onto her shoulder. "It feels like we have reaped the whirlwind."

Alice resisted the urge to cry once more. "I know it. I dare not look at what I have done to you." Her voice was barely a whisper.

The Queen knew that her throat was bruised and whispered back. "I gave as good as I got, believe me."

Alice nodded, and then felt her sore ribs. "I know that, as well." She lowered herself to the blanket beside her Queen. "The anguish that I was feeling—its not completely gone."

"That will take some time, my Champion."

"And I'm still a little afraid."

"I can understand why."

Alice turned Mirana over to face her. "But, I don't feel helpless anymore."

The Queen sighed deeply. "I'm glad." The smile faded from her face and she slowly sat up and moved away from Alice, facing the lake. After several hushed moments she lowered her head and silently cried.

Alice sat up, as well, but made no move to touch the Queen. She just looked at her as she tried to work out her emotions. The Champion had no words for her Queen, nothing to soothe the aching soul in front on her or to pacify her pain. "My Queen…"

Mirana did not turn around but her arm rose and she pointed her finger. "Now, there is never going to be any more of that, my Champion." Her voice trembling, near a breaking point. "I will always be here for you, but you will never hit me again!"

"Mirana…"

"No! Never! Never again will you raise your hand to me in anger!" The Queen whirled around. "I am the woman you love, Alice!" She wailed ever harder. "Never!"

Alice held her breath as a wave of almost unbearable pain rolled through her. She crawled to her Queen and fell before her, prostrating herself. Mirana laid her hand on Alice's head and cried even harder, torn at her own anguish and that of her Champion. Her hand fisted and she bent down to lay her forehead on Alice's back. And Queen and Champion were caught deep within their raw emotions; feelings felt back and forth of both compassion and recrimination. But nothing lasts forever, and Mirana calmed to the point of exhaustion. She turned her head to lay her cheek on Alice's wet back. Alice remained still, her body and spirit supporting her Queen for as long as she needed.

And then something amazing happened. The trees moved a little closer and slowly bent their boughs over Queen and Champion, and a hum arose from the their leaves. Small creatures from the air—Rocking Horse flies, fireflies, and small birds floated over them, slowly dancing in and around the trees. The rocking horse flies whinnied in time with the trees and the fireflies blinked in and out to match the rhythm. A warren of brown rabbits peered from behind the trees to tentatively look at the women and then hopped forward.

Mirana's eyes went wide and she rose bringing Alice with her. The two looked at each other before turning to glance at the forest around them. The humming grew and the light from the fireflies increased, becoming brighter as they continued to flit between the branches, until their erratic orbits became a frenzy, and the branches of the trees quivered as they sang.

Alice scooted closer to the Queen. "What is happening?" she whispered.

The Queen looked around her, her senses awakening as the light and sound touched something deep within. She turned to Alice and took her hands. "Shhh…listen—and feel."

Alice did, gently stroking Mirana's hands with her thumbs, and let the aura of the forest percolate within, and she felt like a spark ignited and gasped. "I…I…"

Mirana brought Alice closer. "No, Alice. Hush…"

And Underland brought forth its magical properties, which were one with the Queen, and the Queen and her Champion were enveloped in and through its sublimity, and were enveloped by Underland itself, and the land quaked for a brief moment. The song of the trees merged with the light from the fireflies and rolled outward from the Queen and Champion, much like the ripple of water when touched by a tear. And then with a flash, it was gone. Mirana cried out and Alice was thrown on her back.

From somewhere beyond the forest—past the mountain ranges with their endless cascades and gushing waterfalls—a deep wail arose towards the skies, parting the clouds and spiraling heavenward. It was absorbed by the first twinkling stars, and slowly faded, until the only sound a distant sigh from the earth itself—there was the briefest flash of lightning, and the earth moaned one last time.

The trees quieted and the rabbits hopped away; and, the rocking horse flies whinnied a final time and skipped on the air to the horizon. Only the fireflies remained, slowly swirling around the pair as they remained still on the ground.

Mirana closed her eyes and breathed in the warm, pungent late afternoon breeze. The sun skipped slowly over the mountain peaks beyond, and the forest glowed in dark orange and purple hues. "Alice?"

Alice turned her head and looked at Mirana. "I feel terribly strange—but, in a good way."

Mirana nodded. "Yes." She looked around her and located the blanket and cotton sheet, but was too tired to even think of moving, so she collapsed next to Alice and stared into the coming night sky.

Alice could stand it no longer. "Do you know what just happened, Mirana?" Her voice was weak, but completely devoid of its prior strain.

"Yes."

Alice couldn't feel any tension coming from her Sovereign, only love, and something more. "Do you think—"

"Alice?"

"Yes, my Queen?"

"Close your mouth and take me to bed."

VII.

Alice opened her eyes and knew that something was different about the world, and herself. The difference was from within, and slowly percolated to the forefront of her thoughts. A certain stillness was about her, and a steadying at the center of her being. She turned her head and realized that it was still early morning. The sun was just coming through the windows creating a yellow luminosity that was matched by the soft glow coming from the fireplace, where the Queen had created a small fire. She sat up and stretched her sore limbs, working out the kinks from her tired muscles.

"You are amazing."

Mirana looked up from her place by the fire. "And why do you think so, my Champion?" She shifted her position, and leaned against the chaise, to take a long drink from her cup of tea.

Alice studied the Queen for many moments. "It was you, wasn't it? You and Underland—you are one, I know it now." She swung her legs slowly over the bed and stretched her back. She moaned and then looked up to see the Queen smiling while swirling her cup. "It all makes sense."

The Queen looked at Alice, her expression one of incredulity and acceptance. "I never do that for anyone, Alice. No one—besides you—knows of the extent of my powers." She got up and gestured for Alice to come to her. When she did Mirana led them over to the large window that overlooked the lake. "But there are some things that I cannot do."

Alice nodded and then leaned her body into the taller woman. "I know. I'm so sorry, Mirana."

The Queen didn't move and then relaxed into Alice. "All the enmity—all the recrimination and ferocity—is drifted away as is a dandelion on the warm spring breeze." She wrapped an arm around her Champion's waist. "There will be no retributive justice today."

"If I didn't love you before I would fall in love with you now. Because you are everything to me; all that is good and holy lives in you, and I am humbled that you can love me in return." Alice returned her Queen's embrace.

The Queen lowered her head and chuckled. "Oh, Alice, you do know how to warm a Queen's heart—you, my dashing and beautiful young Champion—my love."

Alice sighed deeply. "Some part of me wishes we could stay here in this cottage forever."

Mirana nodded. "And?"

"I know I can't hide away from the world, or myself. I'm just not yet sure of what do now."

Mirana smiled, remembering Tarrant's words. "A good friend told me that it is always best to start—well, at the beginning."

Alice snuggled further into Mirana's embrace. "The beginning? What do you mean?"

The Queen offered Alice of practiced gentility. "You need to return to London and confront the man who raped you—and to bring him to justice."

Alice paled, but made no move to disengage from Mirana. "Go back?"

Mirana rested her head on Alice's shoulder. "You won't be alone, dear Alice, for I am coming with you. I would not send you out to the world as an orphan, so to speak. And I think we ought to bring Chessur along with us. He's a cat who knows his way around a city, and is good at unraveling the truth."

Alice remained still for many long moments, and dared not to breathe. But her lungs demanded air, and she sighed into her Queen. "Okay… as long as you are at my side." She stepped back a bit and looked Mirana directly into her eyes. "Only, I insist on one thing."

"Oh?"

"Its time to meet your future in-laws."


End file.
